Venganza
by Drewyd
Summary: Esta vez era su turno de atacar, de ser el ganador. Y si eso lo convertía en un abusivo, pues que así fuese, porque esta era su venganza. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

 **Venganza**

 _«Antes de embarcarte en un viaje de venganza, cava dos tumbas»_

Confucio

 **I**

La paliza que le estaban dando a Severus Snape era legendaria, y sería contada muchas veces en la calle de la Hilandera. Al pobre niño de nueve años lo pateaba, golpeaban, tiraban tierra y batuqueaban con toda clase de cosas, las primeras que encontraran en sus manos.

Severus solamente se hacía un ovillo en el suelo, intentando cubrirse lo mejor posible la cabeza. Eran seis contra uno, y Severus no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar para que se cansaran y se largaran. Ya finalizando, uno de los niños llamado Liam le agarró por los cabellos grasientos y lo alzó, hasta que se miraron a los ojos.

—Y no vuelvas a responderme, ¿me oíste, Snape? —le espetó Liam, y Severus solo pudo asentir antes de que el otro niño lo soltara y lo dejara caer al piso. El grupito se fue a acosar a otro desafortunado joven y Severus sollozó con amargura, sintiendo por primera vez el deseo de hacerles lo mismo a todos esos malditos niños.

 **II**

En retrospectiva, podría decirse que todo este asunto era, en parte, culpa de Severus. Si no se hubiese ido por un pasillo ruidoso y lleno de alumnos se habría salvado de lo que venía, pero como el joven era terco como mula, decidió tomar uno de los atajos hacia la sala común de Slytherin, olvidando que James Potter y su séquito tenían el mapa del Merodeador.

Cuando se encontró al cuarteto en una esquina no estaba preparado, y un fácil _Expelliarmus_ por parte de Sirius Black le hizo perder su varita.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —profirió Potter con una sonrisa. Peter Pettigrew rió estúpidamente mientras Black agitaba la varita de Severus. Remus Lupin simplemente parecía incómodo.

A Severus no le dio tiempo de decir nada, porque Peter le lanzó un hechizo no verbal y comenzó a vomitar babosas como un poseso. James, Peter y Sirius estallaron en risas, y Snape dijo una sarta de palabrotas entre vómitos.

—¿Y besas a tu madre con esa boca? —exclamó Sirius, fingiendo asombro, y con un _Levicorpus_ levantó a Severus del suelo, colocándolo boca abajo.

James entonces le pegó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago a Severus, sacándole todo el aire. Sirius comenzó a realizar una combinación de hechizos que le dejaron el cabello rosado a Severus, sus pantalones rojos y un sarpullido inmenso en la cara. Peter terminó la jugada mojándolo completamente con algún tipo de grasa, y en ese momento Remus intervino.

—Vamos, chicos, ya es suficiente. —les suplicaba Lupin, intentando no mirar a Snape.

—Tienes suerte, Snivellus, que Remus esté aquí para ayudarte —dijo Potter con arrogancia, y Severus cayó al piso con un estruendo —. Y báñate, cochino, que eres asqueroso. Lily te manda a decir que la dejes en paz por una vez y que metas tus disculpas donde te quepan mejor.

Los merodeadores entonces se fueron, riendo a carcajadas, y Severus estaba que ardía de rabia. Un día, él iba a ser grande, muy poderoso, e iba a hostigar a Potter y su grupo hasta que le suplicaran su perdón. No importara lo que costara, Severus obtendría su pago.

 **III**

Jamás Severus había sentido un dolor tan agudo como el de una _Cruciatus_ hecha por alguien furioso, y mucho menos si ese alguien es el Señor Tenebroso. Ya hacía tiempo que había caído en sus rodillas, gimiendo de la agonía y el sufrimiento. Lord Voldemort, en cambio, parecía fresco como una lechuga, mirándolo con sus ojos rojos.

—Como me vuelvas a fallar, Severus este castigo será un dulce cariño en comparación con lo que te haré —siseó el Señor Oscuro, observándolo fijamente, y Severus asintió con desesperación.

—S… sí, m-mi señor, s-s-sí—jadeó Severus, y el hechizo llegó a su fin. Voldemort silbó unas palabras a _Nagini_ y salió de la sala, sin dirigirle nuevamente la palabra a Snape.

Severus quería llorar como un niño nuevamente, gritar y patalear porque esto no era lo que él había pensado al unirse a Lord Voldemort. Por un momento, un ínfimo segundo, el pensamiento de desertar llegó a su mente, pero rápidamente recobró el sentido común y apretó los dientes, intentando levantarse.

Este era el camino que había elegido, y era su deber y castigo continuar por él hasta el final.

 **IV**

A pesar de que llevaba dando clases desde hacía mucho tiempo, Severus no se acostumbraba todavía a ver esas caras rechonchas y pequeñas, mirando con ansias sus calderos y a él mismo, buscando aprender y divertirse.

Era el otoño de 1991, y ya hacía frío cuando el nuevo séquito de alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin llegó al aula de clases. Severus recorrió con la mirada a la clase y su corazón palpitó erráticamente al ver a la versión miniatura de James Potter, solamente que con los ojos de Lily.

Una llama se encendió en su corazón con fuerza, y la furia lo invadió. Toda su rabia se concentró en Harry, y no pudo parar. Lo único que lo detuvo, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, fue la imagen de Lily, siempre sangrienta en una de sus pesadillas, suplicándole perdón. Severus, sin embargo, empujó todas esas emociones en el fondo de su corazón y sonrió con malicia.

Esta vez era su turno de atacar, de ser el ganador. Y si eso lo convertía en un abusivo, pues que así fuese, porque esta era su venganza.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** No sé que decir, esto me ha salido del alma. ¿Review?


End file.
